leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Telaruhn/Aldric, The Elder Guardian
Yes, it's that time again - another champion concept from the vault! It's a support-tank champion, known as Aldric, with a kit adept at softening blows and disengaging. By using shields, knocking back enemies, and cleansing himself and allies, this champion is sure to protect your precious teammates from certain despair. Aldric has gone through lots of iterations, so please, let me know what you think! Abilities for 5 seconds. Aldric also gains the shield when he hits an allied champion. This effect cannot trigger on an ally more than once every 10 seconds. |targeting=''Guardian's Seal'' is a passive ability that applies a shield to all allies when Aldric hits them with his abilities. He also gains the shield if he successfully hits an ally. |additional= }} After using an ability, Aldric's next basic attack within 6 seconds deals bonus magic damage. |description2= Aldric sends a magical image of his hammer in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a line and briefly knocking back enemies hit. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=1100 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |targeting=''Sacred Hammer'' is a linear, collision skill shot, and passively grants an on-hit effect. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects=Area |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Sacred Hammer. **''Sacred Hammer's'' bonus damage will be mitigated if Aldric's attack is , , or misses. **''Sacred Hammer's'' passive bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield=Will block the activated damage and knockback. |additional= *Missile speed: 1600 *Missile width: 80 *Knockback distance: ~250 **Visually, enemies hit are also knocked to either side of the hammer. }} Aldric gains the ability to block hostile projectiles for the next 3.25 seconds (with the exception of tower hits) and dashes to the target allied champion, cleansing them of any disables. Projectiles that Aldric blocks will still affect him, applying any damage and debuffs as normal. |range=700 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |targeting=''Protect'' is a targeted dash that can be cast on allied champions. |spelleffects=hide |additional= * Aldric will land ~100 units beyond his target relative to the direction he dashed. * Protect will only allow Aldric to dash through impassable terrain if the target is on the other side of the terrain; if the target is on the same side of the terrain, Aldric will dash through the target and continue until he hits the terrain. * A projectile is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Aldric while en route. }} Allied champions within 800 units gain bonus movement speed while moving towards Aldric. |description2= Aldric calls to arms, dealing magic damage in an area around him and granting himself and nearby allies quadruple the passive movement speed bonus for 2 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=450 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting=''Rally'' is an point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=Area |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional=''Rally'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Aldric's previous orders. }} Aldric frees himself of disables and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a wide line. While dashing, Aldric is immune to disables, and drags all enemy champions hit with him to his landing location. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting=''Holy Crusade'' is a line dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=Will block the damage and knockback. |additional= *Dash width: ~400 units *Aldric can cast his other abilities while dashing. *Aldric can use this ability to dash through impassable terrain, given that there is sufficient room on the other side of the terrain. Enemies hit will also be dragged through the terrain. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"We all seek sanctuary. What say you?"'' ;Attacking *''“I do what I must.”'' *''"It is my sacred duty."'' *''“For my brothers and sisters!”'' *''“I hurt those who hurt my family.”'' *''“This is their final judgement.”'' *''“Destroy the unjust.”'' *''"To arms!"'' ;Movement *''"Order, be praised."'' *''"Where to?"'' *''"Runeterra needs our help."'' *''"I shall not tarry."'' *''"Making strides."'' *''"With virtue and honor."'' *''"Defense is the best offense."'' *''"Beware!"'' *''"In the darkness, there is light."'' *''"I'll guard the way."'' *''"I have no other destiny."'' *''"All this death can only make me stronger."'' *''“Protect those who cannot protect themselves.”'' *''"Remember who the real enemy is."'' ;Taunt *''"What about you? There's no saving you."'' *''"You're just as foul as the rest of them!"'' ;Joke *''"You think this is a joke?"'' *''"I don't have a sense of humor."'' ;Upon Using Holy Crusade *''"This is it!"'' *''"Preservation!"'' *''"Holy ground!"'' Change Log Category:Custom champions